Twilight
by Jonouchi the pup
Summary: Neji Hyuuga just lost his father and is now an orphan. He was left under his care from his uncle. He moved to Tokyo to start out fresh with his new life. During his time in Tokyo, he met this mysterious red-headed boy, who is a vampire, and fell in love.
1. Prologue

Prologue

The sprinkle of rain pouring constantly on these fellow guests as they look upon the tombstone, carved in a neat handwriting. Along with a giant hole that lays a coffin on top of it as the priest says its prayers to the lost soul. Saying what a good man he is and that he will be missed greatly. Many others cried for this fellow man especially that poor young teenage boy. He was sitting in the front row of the seat crying for the death of his father. His white eyes show a remarkable amount of tears pouring down his face with his eyes full of anger with so much hatred. It's hard to believe that he lost his father in such short notice. It's hard to believe for this young boy to be an orphan. He'll be living in streets and starved to death. Same goes for living in the orphanage, at seventeen years of age, it is hard to get adopted. Once turned eighteen, it's over that boy is on his own. As this boy watched the coffin before him he knew that his father is gone.

The priest finished its prayers for this man; he called upon on anyone who wished to say a few words for this fellow soul. The white eyed boy stand and walked up towards the coffin and stand next to it. He looked down the coffin before him as the rain lightly touched his beautiful long brown hair, leaked down towards his face as it touched his tears with a mixture of fresh and salt.

"Father, I know we fought a few times before and haven't given you enough respect, but I just you to know that I love you and you'll always be dad, even though I didn't show that I care, but I do. You are my hero dad and I'm happy to be your son. Please forgive my rudeness and please forgive me for what I have said to you before. I'm sorry dad. May you rest in peace."

He choked as he finished his last sentence. The coffin in front of him slowing sank lower to be in its rightful place in this giant square hole. The poor young boy fell on its knees crying heavily as his arms wrapped around him, giving himself comfort. As the coffin succeeded in fitting the hole, everyone stand, few of them holding a bouquet of flowers, and walked towards the coffin dumping flowers after flowers on it. Many of them said their prayers, many of them simply cried. Feeling sorry for this man, who is so kind and a generous towards others, who died and forever gone. What is really sad is his son; he is now an orphan, living on his own and taking care himself to gain support. There was that boy, still on his knees, touching its ground, looking what's before him.

Before he stands he came to a conclusion: _This is it. It's done, goodbye…father._ He left without looking back and went straight home.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

On 8 o'clock Sunday morning, has recently been two days since the death of his father. The boy has slept through the night sleeping peacefully with no attempt to cry or waking up having nightmares. He only sleep. Right now he just woke up at that time as he gets himself out of bed. Rubbing his sleepy eyes and attempted to yawn after. He left his room walking straight downstairs to make his way through the kitchen to make himself some breakfast.

He opened the refrigerator to grab a carton of milk. As he set it down on the table, he went to the pantry and took out a bag of bread, a peanut butter and grape jelly. Before he prepared them, he opened the drawer and pulled out a knife, after that he grabbed a glass.

He sat on the table and starts preparing his breakfast. He started opening the peanut butter the same he opened the grape jelly. He scooped up the jams and the peanut butter with the knife and placed the flavor on each bread. Once that's done, he combine to bread together to form a sandwich and eat it. Thanks to the peanut butter, the boy's mouth dry. He drank a glass of milk to add some liquid in his mouth and the thirst.

*****GN*****

After eating his breakfast and washing dishes, he sat on a couch in a lazy position watching television. He kept clicking on the 'up' arrow channel to find anything interesting, but sadly there isn't. So he turned it and he simply stare at a blackout screen like it was an interesting image to look at. Now this shows lack of motivation for this boy. Due to the death of his father he wasn't himself. He stopped for himself and what's around him. Nor does he smile frequently. Well, it's too early to be over the loss of someone he loves. Thinking back after what he said to his father before he left, before the accident happened. He still feels the guilt inside him.

'_I wish I could take it all back. At least rewind that time and change it. But it's too late, he's gone.'_

He said those words through his conscience as he sighs with sadness. And let a tears feely fall down his cheeks. While his conscience is out of place, there was a knock on the door. The boy got up wiping off the tears the bottom of his palm hand on his cheeks and opened it. Only a slight crack to see to this unknown visitor is standing on his porch. The boy head is out and he catch a glimpse a man in a suit, holding a brief case on his left hand. The boy doesn't know who that man is, but to be polite he asked.

"Yes, what is it?"

The man smiled, showing his white perfect teeth and replied back, still keeping his smile on.

"Good morning, I am very sorry to disturb you, but is your name Neji Huuyga, correct?"

Neji nodded.

"Oh, well good because we have something very important to discuss about."

Neji cocked an eyebrow, "Really."

"Yes but it would be better if we discuss it inside your home."

"Well, I would let you in, but I don't know you, nor do I trust you. Who are you and what's your name?"

"My name is Ren Hikumaru. I am your fathers lawyer and I am here to talk to you due to you fathers will."

Neji's eyes shut out. A lawyer? Neji let Ren in and both sat in the living room. Ren on a chair, and Neji on a couch.

"So what is this will you speak of?"

Before Ren responded, he opened his brief case and pulled a paper. He set it on the table so Neji can read it and look over it.

"Before your father died, he attempted to make a decision to put you in a stable home immediately, without putting you in an orphanage. So after he died, Neji you already have a legal guardian ready to put you in his/her care."

"Who?"

"Why your uncle, Hiashi Hyuuga."

"Oh."

Neji gave no expression after hearing news that his uncle is now his guardian, it's not that Neji hated him it's just that their not close, nor do they even speak to each other, since his dad's older brother is the head branch of the Hyuuga family. His father, who is a hard worker, doesn't get to live in the luxury house, like his uncle and his two cousins: Hinata and Hanabi. Yeah, guess Neji does hated his uncle, but not his cousin, he loves them dearly like they were his sister and Neji was like a brother to them.

"Neji, why are you so down? Don't you love your uncle?"

"Oh no, I am very happy, yes, but…"

"But?"

"Oh nothing it's fine, so when do I start living with my uncle? What day, exactly?"

"Tomorrow, I'll pick you up at 7. Is that fine?"

"It's fine. Well I'll start packing, but wait what about the house and the money?"

"The house will be sold, but the money is now left under your name in the bank account, for your future."

"Oh ok then, that's fine. Well then thank you for stopping by, I really appreciate it."

Neji shook his hand, greeting him with a smile plastered on his face.

"My pleasure, you father is a good man, full of hope and kindness in his heart. You are very lucky to have him."

The lawyer shook back, greeting Neji with a smile plastered on his face as well.

"Yeah, I'm glad he's my dad. I am very proud to be his son."

Neji replied back, only this time his smile fades. Showing sadness and guilt.

As the lawyer left he turned and said: "I am very sorry that you have to go through with that. At such a young age you have lost the only family you had. To that I am truly sorry. I'll see tomorrow then."

He bowed down out of respect and left.

*****GN*****

It was 7:00 p.m. Neji finished cleaning the entire house since the house would be sold and Neji, being the nice guy, cleaned the house to make it look nice for any newcomers that is buying the house. All that is left for Neji is getting his things packed in his room. Neji suitcase is on his bed where he put all his clothes in there and the boxes stacked against the wall for his stuff. Like books, movies, CD's, etc. Once all that is prepared Neji starts packing.

'_Ok, let's do this.'_

It was 9:54 p.m. and Neji was exhausted. The closet that is filled with clothes is now empty, only remains in the closet are hangers. His is stuff is now in boxes, all taped up and ready to go. The only thing that is left out is his clothes lying on his chair for him to wear tomorrow. His IPOD touch to keep him from getting bored and the picture frame of him and his father. Since it is now 10:15 p.m. Neji got up and crawled in his bed, curling up in a ball like an adorable little kitten and fell in a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Neji was sitting in the car, staring absent-minded as trees and building passes by. Only an hour more left for Neji to arrive at his uncle's house, living with him and apply to follow his rules. Despite it all back, Neji is excited to be seeing his cousins, especially Hinata. Hinata is the only family member that made Neji feels comfortable and warm. She is so kind, quiet, shy, and beautiful in so many ways. Every man would go to be with her, but sadly she's single. It's fine for Neji because he loves Hinata so much that he doesn't want to see her get hurt.

She's too fragile. But Neji has to realize that he can't protect her forever, she's a grown woman. She can take of herself. Neji sighed; he is starting to get bored after being in the car for 3 hours straight. Neji looked at the clock in front of him to fulfill his curiosity. It read 9:30, good only thirty minutes left. So Neji took out his IPOD touch to kill time.

He turned it on, waited a few seconds for his screen to pop out. As his screen occurred, he slid unlock, clicked music and scroll down a few times to see which songs fit his mood today. It took a few minutes to find one decent song, since Neji is so picky; he picked 'Nemo' by Nightwish.

The way Anette Olzon sang so beautifully puts me at ease and makes my heart sore. Her opera fits perfectly with the sound effects that her band mates played. It's too bad that she was replaced by Tarja Turunen. She sings beautiful, but; she doesn't fit right. As time skipped, Neji arrived at her uncle's luxurious house.

The front yard looks healthy and well taken care of. The grass looks greener and the trees looks healthy and strong. The color of the house is white, of course, with the color of tan of bricks attaches to it. The surroundings of the house were filled with flowers: roses, lilies, tulips, etc. Neji got out of his car as his lawyer went to the back of the trunk to pull out Neji's belongings.

When Neji first looked at his uncle's house the first thought that popped out of his head was '_Great.' _in a sarcasm tone. Neji doesn't want to walk up the sidewalk towards his uncle's door and greet him. Instead Neji Hyuuga leaned his back against the car door, waiting for his lawyer to finish what's left of his trunk.

As Neji waited patiently the front door opened and shows the presence of his uncle, Hiashi Hyuuga, and his cousins, Hinata Hyuuga and Hanabi Hyuuga. Hinata and Hanabi are the only two that bursted out of the door to meet their long distant cousin Neji.

Neji knew this would some out like this, so he prepared for the worst as he was thrown down on the ground hitting his head really hard. Receiving kisses and hard embrace from them. It is too much for Neji, he just wanted to scream and push them off, but he's too soft for that. Thankfully his uncle gently pushes them off so Neji can catch his breath. As Neji received a clear air, Hiashi smiled and said, 'Welcome home Neji.' and hugged him. Sweet, warm, and gentle that will put Neji at ease. It made Neji feel safe and loved, like the way he felt about his dad. Now as Neji looked at his uncle he sees his dad, but kinder and more sincere. '_Damn it! Why they have to be twins!'_

"Um excuse me. I'm sorry for ruining the moment but I really need help carrying all those boxes to Neji's bedroom."

The lawyer chuckled embarrassingly as he replied.

"Oh I'm sorry; here we both each carry one of the boxes up to Neji's room. Girls can you do me a favor and show Neji's room for me please?"

Hinata and Hanabi nodded. Hanabi grabbed Neji's hand and escorted him inside their home, while Hinata carries Neji's luggage upstairs to his bedroom. As time goes by, all the boxes were upstairs in Neji's bedroom. The clothes are already in the closet. Items are put in order. When everything was in place, Neji laid his entire body on his bed staring at a ceiling above him.

As his mind wandered absent-minded his eyes are starting to fall slowly. School starts tomorrow, Hiashi and his daughters already has the school supplies ready for him. Neji just needs to go to the office with his uncle to get his schedule and have a school record to be identified as a student and be part of the school system. Everything has been going so fast.

First, his father died. Then, he receives custody of his uncle and is living with him. Now, he is going on a new school, making new friends, meeting new teachers and finding love. Neji scoffed after thinking of finding true love. Neji doesn't believe in love and relationships. He finds it ridiculous and that it is a fairytale that doesn't exist in real life. He prefers to be alone; it helps him avoid getting his heart broken. Neji's bedroom is getting darker and darker by every minute. He can't even see his own hand. He tilted his torso a little to check his clock. It was 9:45 school starts at 7:30. Neji went to sleep.


End file.
